Fire
by EriksKitty
Summary: *:One-Shot:* A very short look at sixteen different Severus's, set to music.  The title was randomly chosen by my Zune and is by The Pointer Sisters.


**The Song Drabble Challenge**

AN: Ok, the original rules were thus:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

But I was never one to follow rules. For one thing, I couldn't decide upon one pairing, although I restricted it to one fandom. I also came up with sixteen different pairings to explore. So, each pairing got one song. Dedicated to the infamous dollface whose works inspired me to get off my lazy $$ and write, and from whom I lifted the rules for the challenge :D Forgive me in advance if these seem different from my usual scribblings; after all, they were all done in about one and a half to five minutes each, depending on the length of the song.

Warnings: Some drabbles may merit an M rating, but some are more like K+. A couple drabbles refer to or imply character death. Some of them are canon compliant (more or less). HET warning! (smirk) Slash warning. (wink)

1. Severus/Remus: Babylon of the Orient by The Shanghai Restoration Project

Rating: M

The howling didn't disturb him any more. Well, not much. It did send a delicious thrill coursing straight from his ears to his cock. After years of study, he finally achieved the result the Mauridiots did back in school. It was rather surprising to find out his inner animal was a wolf, a black sleek predator of the night. Perhaps it was their similarities that kept them apart in the past. No matter. He wondered if he was the first to have hot wild sex with an untamed werewolf. They decided to go without the Wolfsbane this month, just for the variety.

2. Severus/Lily: Baby I Love You Way by Peter Frampton

Rating: K+

He remembered the day he first saw her. He couldn't have been much past seven years of age. From that one moment, she was his world. Oh she never knew it. After all, why would such a sweet, clean girl like Lily Evans want to be anywhere near scrawny, dirty Severus Snape. She was everything he was not. It could never happen.

And then that glorious day when he saw, that there was something they shared after all. Lily had magic! He was there to lead her into his world, hoping to guide her every step of the way, filling her head with fairytales and optimism. The fairytale ended shortly after they were sorted. She was in Gryffindor, He was in Slytherin. If only he could tell her how much he truly loved her!

3. Severus/Luna: Don't Fall In Love With A Dreamer by Kenny Rogers

Rating: K

'Just look at her. All blond hair and blue eyes. All moonbeams and rainbows and, and ...wrackspurts of all the godforsaken things!' Severus thought in amused exasperation at his partner. Then she looked up from the cryptograph in The Quibbler and his eyes softened. The loopy Ravenclaw was surprisingly devoted to him.

4. Severus/Harry: The Boxer by Simon & Garfunkel

Rating: T

Harry Potter glared at his chosen lover. It was never easy being the other half of Severus Snape; he mused to himself that he of course was the better half. No doubt Snape thought the same. Harry first found himself drawn to his former Potions Master's dark intensity and snarky sense of humor, something he was better able to understand when said Potions Master could no longer take points from him. But at times, like now for instance, it felt as if he were in some sort of brutal battle; when Severus felt like lashing out, he used his words like whips. Deeper than any injury incurred during their ferocious lovemaking, these words sliced away at his heart, making him wonder why he started and why he stays.

5. Severus/Tonks: Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Sons of Pitches

Rating: K

She was always rushing, afraid if she stopped, she would fall on her face. He was always rushing, afraid if he stopped, his demons would catch him. Until the day they rushed right into each other. He caught her and kept her from falling; she kissed him and chased his demons away.

6. Severus/George: Laughing by R.E.M.

Rating: T

It was the only place that would hire him after the war. After he lost everything. He started out bitter, nearly lifeless. And then, in the course of working for George, they both rediscovered some things they thought were gone forever: laughter, companionship. Love. Oh, it wasn't a conventional relationship by any stretch of the imagination. The prank wars, you see, even extended into the bedroom.

7. Severus/Ginny: (I've Been) Searchin' So Long by Chicago

Rating: K+

He turned the corner and was almost transported over 20 years in the past. That hair! Only to find the owner turn on him with bright brown eyes. "Pardon me, Professor Weasley," he murmured, disturbed at the turn his mind had taken. It wasn't that Ginevra didn't have unique beauty of her own; his guilt was making him hesitate. She deserved to be loved for herself alone, not as a substitute for a girl whose death he still blamed himself for. He had been searching for years for some kind of absolution. He glanced back. She was still watching. Maybe he should finally move on with his life.

8. Severus/Neville: Ten To One by Mighty Sparrow

Rating: T

Neville watched his colleague approach the high table with his usual bad temper. As he twisted his fork in his scrambled eggs, he had the thought that Severus never looked sexier than when he was in a mad fit over something. He wondered whether to risk drawing that intense focus onto himself. Hmm, Severus might just as easily murder him as give him the best sex he ever had. A growl reached his ears as he heard the snarky Potions Master stab a banger. Yikes. Maybe he would take his chances another day. He gave the man weak smile and reached for the ketchup.

9. Severus/Minerva: Disappear by R.E.M.

Rating: K+

Twenty years ago, she treated him as if he were invisible. He had embarrassingly confessed to his childish crush during a career meeting. Physically, she did not change, but there was a new look in her eyes and she avoided looking at him afterwards. She brushed off his academic inquiries, ignored him in the corridors. It made him feel low, unworthy. Sometimes, he just wanted to disappear. Look at him now. She probably doesn't even remember.

10. Severus/Pomona: Nightingale by Yanni

Rating: T

There was a tender side to Severus Snape. He would never admit it. Never speak of it. But she knew how protective he could be of the students in general and Slytherins in particular. He devoted his time to salves for even the foolhardy Gryffindors and absentminded Ravenclaws. He stuck by his word. He was just a man who was trying to atone for his mistakes. And every night, she would draw him to her lovingly, sooth his worried brow. He was especially tender in bed. Oh there were times when they were full of passion but he never forgot himself. She helped him not to.

11. Severus/Hermione: Radio Song by R.E.M.

Rating: K+

Weasley didn't know what he had thrown away. He glanced at the frizzy haired form in the passenger's seat wearing his coat. She had fallen asleep, tear tracks just visible in the darkness. He sighed and fiddled with the radio. Next Christmas, maybe they would give visiting the Burrow a miss. For all that her friends were there and her fondest memories, her worst ones were there as well. He gave her hair a stroke as he drove on through the night.

12. Severus/Hagrid: Celebration by Kool And The Gang

Rating: K+

"Happy birthday, Sev'rus!" the half giant exclaimed.

"What am I celebrating? Another lonely year stuck at this damn school where everyone hates me?" the Potions Master shot back.

"I don't hate you," Hagrid rumbled. Snape just snorted in disbelief. Hagrid watched him for a moment. Then he turned and flicked on the Wireless. "C'mon Sev, let's dance!"

Severus furrowed his brow. "Why would you want to dance with me?" Hagrid grinned and put his arms around the Slytherin. "'Cuz I really like you," he said with a twinkle. Severus almost smiled.

13. Severus/Lucius: A Hazy Shade Of Winter by Simon & Garfunkel

Rating: T

He was perfection, like ice crystals on the trees outside, and just as cold. And yet, this ice angel was meeting him-Severus, the poor halfblood from the factory town-today in Hogsmeade. Lucius had reserved them a room at the Three Broomsticks. Severus could listen to that sneering voice all day.

14. Severus/Poppy: Friends Never Say Goodbye by Elton John & Backstreet Boys

Rating: T

He lay there in her infirmary, bleeding from multiple sources, his breathing shallow and troubled. He couldn't die! Not now that he was finally cleared. She had longed for this day all year. For years she cared for him, medically and emotionally, though she never told him. She thought he would never return her feelings. As he lay gasping, he looked up to eyes. "I'm so sorry, Poppy," he wheezed. "If I could do it all again, I would follow the same path, regretting that there was never time for us."

15. Severus/Bill: Goldeneye by Tina Turner

Rating: M

"You do realize this constitutes insanity in some regions," Severus Snape commented dryly to his lover.

Bill Weasley grinned. "Yeah, yeah, just shut up and blow me already." The two were half naked in a side corridor of the Pyramid Bill was working on. "Besides, you know how I love mixing work and pleasure." He stopped to moan as Snape did something truly remarkable with his tongue. They ignored the ancient artwork, the distant scuttlings, even the gleam of gold coming from under a nearby door to resume their activity.

16. Severus/Charlie: If I Were A Rich Man (Fiddler On The Roof) by Zero Mostel & the London Theatre Orchestra

Rating: T

Charlie leaned against an outcropping and thought about how his life would be different if he were rich. Instead of homespun and tanned leather, he would be wearing finely tailored dragon skin. Instead of working with wild dragons, he would be lazing about a fine manor, getting involved in politics and other forms of backstabbing. He would have had to marry and produce heirs. He shuddered. He gazed at a graceful Hebridean Black; the fierce dragon reminded him of his Slytherin lover. If he were rich, he would never have had any of it.


End file.
